


Let's Make This A Thing

by KattyWolfShark



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dom!Suzy, F/M, Open Relationships, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, consensual voyeurism, flapbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattyWolfShark/pseuds/KattyWolfShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin drops a bomb on Dan one day after recording and makes him an offer too tempting to refuse. He has to admit, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about this before... But it's Suzy. Why is he agreeing to this? What happens after? Fuck it. Might as well give it a go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make This A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Well, uh, this is why Secrets is taking so long to update. I randomly got an idea for this and it wouldn't die, so I took the 'fuck it' adjustment and decided to write the whole damn thing. Sorry for the weak title. Nothin' good was really coming to me and what I've got works well enough, I think.

“Really? Christ Arin, I didn’t even have to attack; you just suicide-ed yourself off a fuckin’ cliff.”

“It’s these goddamn shitty-ass controls – “

“Sure, sure, blame it on the game.” Dan giggles, shaking his head in amusement at his friend’s grumblings, leaning up to the mic. “Okay, next time on Game Grumps VS, Arin maybe pulls some talent at video games out of his ass and this series won’t blow as much.”

“Suck my goddamn chode, Avidan.”

Dan laughs again and ends the recording, shaking a hand through his hair as he leans back against the couch. Arin’s still fuming, glaring at the paused screen. Dan punches his shoulder lightly.

“Dude, don’t get so worked up. You want me to go grab you some pretzels or something?”

“Nah man, I’m just gonna – “ Arin’s words are interrupted by the ring of his cellphone. Dan pulls out his own as Arin answers it and begins absently scrolling through Twitter, half listening to the other speak.

“Yeah babe?” Oh it was Suzy. “Uh huh, just finished an episode. Might be done recording for today; this game is bullshit.” Dan snorts and he can feel the glare thrown his way. “Yeah, he’s here. Nah, I haven’t asked him.” Dan’s ears perk up. Ask him what? “You want me to now? You sure?” Arin sounds nervous, but excited. That could be either good or bad. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll do it now. Love you!”

Dan looks at Arin quizzically as he pockets the phone, looking just a little bit nervous. “So uh, what’s that about?”

“Ok, so, real-talk here,” Arin turns to him, suddenly a bundle of energy. “So, me and Suzy have this thing, like, where we’re allowed to fuck other people if we want. An open relationship kinda deal. And like, we haven’t yet, ‘cuz neither of us have really found a person we like enough.”

Dan’s already floored, his jaw hanging slack. Arin’s still speaking, his words coming quickly.

“And I have this thing, like a kink, where the thought of someone giving Suze the time of her life in bed while I secretly watch is INCREDIBLY fuckin’ hot. And she’s totally into it! But like, she doesn’t want just anybody, just someone she trusts. So – “ He pauses, taking a dramatic breath. “ – She asked me to ask you if you were interested in taking part or some shit.”

Dan’s sure his jaw is dislocated from how far it’s sagging. What the fuck? He’s… being asked if he wants to fuck his best friend’s admittedly astoundingly hot wife? That’s a thing that can happen?

Arin’s looking at him expectantly, fidgeting nervously as he waits for a response. Dan snaps his mouth shut and swallows hard.

“Um, first, what the fuck. And second, WHAT THE FUCK.”

“Sooo… is that a no, or…”

“ARIN! You can’t just… Just drop a bomb like that in my lap and expect an immediate answer, man, like holy shit.”

“So it’s not a no.” Arin looks excited. Dan drags his hands through his hair roughly.

“Dude, fuckin’ – “ He sucks in a breath, holding it for a moment before letting it out in a whoosh. “I’m not saying anything right now. Like, this is… kiiiiind of a lot to process, bro.”

“You’ll think about it then? It’s not weird?”

“Arin, of course it’s fucking weird; you just asked me to bang your wife on camera while you watch.”

“But you’re gonna think about it.”

Dan closes his eyes and drops his head into his hands. He can’t believe this is happening. “Fuckin’… Yeah, I’m gonna think about it.”

* * *

 

He’s still trying to process the conversation even hours later, lying on his back in bed and watching his ceiling fan slowly rotate. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t though about having sex with Suzy at least once or twice, or if he hadn’t possibly jerked off in the shower to the thought of her naked and moaning beneath him…

He shakes his head and reaches up to twirl a few curly strands of hair around his fingers, tugging thoughtfully. What’s the worst that could come of this? They already have a weird enough friendship as a group anyway. At the least this could be a one-time thing, right? A night of permitted passion with his best friend’s wife to get it out of his system, as it were.

Alright then. Going with the ‘fuck it’ adjustment.

He scoops his phone off the bedside table and dials Suzy’s number quickly, trying not to think about it too hard. He’s filled with immediate regret as it begins to ring. Maybe the fuck it adjustment wasn’t the best thing to go with when faced with something like this –

She picks up in the middle of the first ring. _Fuck_. “Hello?”

“Hey, Scooze,” Dan says brightly, trying tool keep the nerves out of his voice. “What’s up?”

“Not much, just sorting fanmail stuff. How about you?”

If she knows why he’s calling this late, she’s damn good at hiding it. Her voice betrays nothing. “Nothing, just laying down.” He swallows thickly and continues. It’s now or never. “So uh, Arin talked to me the other day about you guy’s… kink thing.”

There’s a moment of silence on the other end before she replies. “I know. So… what’s your thought? I mean, like, do you have an answer?”

She sounds nervous, but excited. Eager, even.

“Yeah, uh, I think I’m down. You know, like, whenever you’re in the mood or whatever – “

“How about now?” She interrupts quickly. “Barry’s out of town right? I could come over now if you’re up for it.”

Holy shit. “Uh, damn, I mean, yeah. Yeah, that’s fine.”

“I’ll be there in ten.”

Dan barely registers her hanging up. This is happening. This is for real. He drops his phone to his comforter and stares up at the ceiling for a moment. He supposes he should probably do some courtesy manscaping before she arrives…

* * *

 

He’s just changing into fresh boxers and dropping his razor onto the side of the bathtub when the doorbell rings. He has a moment of panic; should he answer in just boxers or would that be too forward? Should he bother with pants? Or even with clothing at all?

He ends up stumbling down the hall, stuffing his gangly legs into his pajama pants while calling out. “Just a sec! Hold on!”

There’s the door. Holy shit. He takes a breath before unlocking it and swinging it open, a smile already plastered on his face.

“Hey, Suze, was beginning to think you got lost…”

His voice trails off as he takes in her appearance. She’s gone all out for this. Her makeup is impeccable as always, with the addition of a dark plum lipstick. Her outfit is a low-cut black slip of a dress, the sides tied together in a criss-cross pattern from her hips to her mid-thighs. She’s wearing a pair of shiny high-heeled boots that come up to her thighs, and over one shoulder a green laptop bag is slung.

He doesn’t realize he’s staring until she laughs.

“You gonna make me stand out here all night, Danny?” Her voice is smooth, but it cuts through Dan’s thoughts like a knife. He steps away from the door and lets her step past him into the hall, doing up the lock with shaking fingers. She’s already heading to his room, and he hurries to keep up. She’s speaking as she goes.

“I brought my laptop so I can set up the webcam. It’s one way, so Arin can see us but we can’t see him. I’m gonna call him once it’s set up so we’ll know if it’s working and then we can start.” She sets the computer on his desk and turns to Dan, who’s still standing in his bedroom doorway. “Where do you keep your condoms?

“Uh, in the drawer – “

She moves briskly to the bedside table and begins rooting around the drawer. Dan licks his suddenly dry lips and moves to her side. “Suze…”

“Yep?” Her green eyes are bright and fixed on his unwaveringly. She’s coming off as confident, but he’s known her long enough to be able to tell; she’s nervous too.

“Suzy, I’m gonna be totally honest here, I’m nervous as fuck and I have NO idea what to make of this. Like, I’m willing. I’m into it. But… what happens after? Is this gonna be a thing, or…”

She startles him by grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down into a kiss. It’s short and soft, but it’s enough to make his brain blink off for a few moments. Her smile is reassuring as she pulls away.

“Don’t think about after. Think about now, Dan. Relax.”

“Y-Yeah, okay.” He mutters, his mind reeling.

She titters and pecks him on the nose before dropping a condom on top of the table and moving to the desk to flip open the laptop. Dan sits on the side of his bed and picks at a loose string on his shirt as Suzy sets up the webcam and calls Arin.

“Hey babe. Can you see us?” Dan looks up, trying not to stare at her ass as she leans down to peer into the camera. “Alright, just a second… Now? Awesome.” She pauses, and then turns to flash a grin in Dan’s direction. “Arin says he hopes you’re enjoying the view and that he can’t wait to finally see your dick.”

A startled laugh bursts forth and he slaps his leg. That stupid fucker. He leans around Suzy to flip off the camera. “For the record this isn’t my initiation into the D-Club since the dick-viewing isn’t mutual, so suck it, Hanson.”

Suzy giggles and turns back to the camera. “Anyway, enjoy the show, baby. I love you.”

She hangs up her phone and sets it down, moving to unzip her boots and step out of them. Dan leans back a little on his hands; the joking has made him feel a bit more at ease, more natural. He’s still nervous, but with a woman this gorgeous it would be impossible to not be nervous even in a different setting.

He bites his lip a little as Suzy turns to him, her hips swaying hypnotically as she moves towards him. She grabs his shoulders and in one smooth motion climbs into his lap. Startled at the abruptness, his hands fly to her waist, holding her steady as he leans his head back to look up at her with a dazed expression. Her plump lips quirk up in half-smile and she tucks a strand of dark hair behind her ear before leaning down to kiss him again. This one isn’t soft like the first one; it’s hot and earnest, her tongue sliding against his almost instantly upon contact. A shaky moan escapes his throat when she takes his lower lip between her teeth and tugs, and the dark chuckle she lets out causes a definite twitch of his cock in his pants.

When she pulls away he tries to follow, desperately wanting more of whatever the hell she just did with those wonderful lips of hers. Suzy lets out a giggle and presses one finger against his lips, pushing his face back.

“Now now, Danny, don’t be overeager,” She coos. “We’re going to be doing this at _my_ pace.”

Oh. Oh god. Dan’s cock is definitely tenting his pants now. He was beginning to realize Suzy was more of a dom than he thought. And for some reason, he’s crazy into that. She climbs out of his lap and pushes his shoulders back so he’s lying on the bed. She pats the side of his thigh and he swings his legs up to stretch out fully, now facing the camera sideways. He pushes himself up on his elbows to watch her as she moves to the end of the bed and begins to crawl up towards him. Jesus Christ, she’s beautiful. Those emerald eyes glittering mischievously up at him as her hands slide their way up his legs to –

His head drops backwards with a hard groan as Suzy’s hand firmly slides over the bulge in his pajamas. She titters up at him as she slides her other hand up his shirt, her sharp nails skating over his stomach.

“How’s that feel, Daniel?” She purrs, giving him a squeeze.

“Oh _God_ , Suze, fuck…” Pretty much all coherent thought has flown out the window by now as he struggles not to come right then and there. He lifts his head as a hot breath washes over his abdomen from where she’s pushed up his shirt. His eyes meet hers just as her pink tongue darts out to lick a stripe from his bellybutton down to the top of his pants and he jerks in shock, making a small noise in the back of his throat.

“You’re so pretty when you’re flustered, Dan,” She murmurs into his skin, her face sliding down to nuzzle his erection through his pants. _Fuck_ she’s good at teasing. “I want to hear more of those little sounds. Take off your shirt.”

Her tone has become commanding all of a sudden. Dan all but tears his shirt off, sitting up and supporting himself with his hands as he looks at her again. She sits up, removing her hands from his body. He tries not to whimper at the loss of contact.

“Take off my dress,” Suzy orders. When he moves quickly to comply, she suddenly grabs his face in her hands and stares into his eyes. “ _Slowly._ ”

Jesus, this woman is going to kill him. Dan tries to keep his hands steady as he slips them up her sides and around the back of her dress, feeling her reaction to his touch through the fabric. Feeling a bit bold, he leans in to nuzzle at her neck tenderly as he tugs at the zipper of the garment. Encouraged by the little breathy noises she’s now making, he trails the fingers of his other hand down her back as he pulls the zipper down, placing small kisses and nibbles on the soft flesh of her throat. When his teeth meet her collarbone he’s rewarded with an audible whimper and an arch of her back. Her fingers wind into his hair and his head is abruptly yanked backwards. A hard moan and a curse falls from his lips as a bolt of pleasure shoots straight to his cock, and he shudders in ecstasy when the pulling doesn’t let up. He stares up at her through half lidded eyes, panting hard as she bares her perfect teeth in a grin.

“Bad boy, getting ahead of yourself,” She tugs his hair in admonishment and he wines again. “You’ve got to be punished.”

“Y-yeah, anything you want…” Dan gasps, eyes rolling back in his head as her knee suddenly presses into his groin. Her lips meet his in a blistering kiss that ends all too quickly before she pulls away, shimmying her dress down her body. His eyes rake her form hungrily as her pale skin comes into view, along with her plumb and black underwear. He groans in surprise when he sees that she is not wearing a bra and that the panties are crotchless, a tiny bow just above her exposed sex. Suzy snaps her fingers and his eyes flick back up to hers. There’s the barest hint of a blush across her cheeks, but she’s got an almost scary look of mischief in her eyes.

“Get up and get on your knees.” She growls. “You’ve talked about how much you _love_ cunnilingus in the show… How about you show me if you’re any good at it?”

He almost falls off the damn bed in his haste to comply, kneeling at the side of the bed as she sits down and slips her legs over his shoulders. He keeps his eyes on hers as she slides a hand into his hair once more. Her gaze flicks up to the laptop for a second and then back down. She bites her lip and tugs him forwards a bit.

“Well? Show me what you’ve go- ahhhhhhhh…”

Her voice trails off into a startled moan as Dan turns to sharply nip the supple flesh of her inner thigh, his tongue soothing the site not a moment later. His lips trail up and down her leg teasingly, his hands wandering up to cup her breasts and tweak her nipples lightly. Encouraged by the little mewls and puffs Suzy is emitting, he finally brings his mouth to her center and breathes hotly against her, lips barely grazing her slit. She squirms, her free hand clutching his shoulder while the other tightens in his hair. With a breathy chuckle at her loss of control, he slowly draws the flat of his tongue all the way up her sex, relishing the bitter tang of her arousal and the throaty ‘fuck’ that tumbles from her lips above him. He laps again, this time allowing the tip of his tongue to slide between her lips and brush that one sensitive bundle of nerves, the motion accompanied by a particularly rough pinch of her nipples. As soon as he makes contact her hips buck forward, shoving his tongue deeper as she keens in pleasure. He brings his hands down to hold her hips steady, one wrapped around the top of her thigh while the other moves underneath to spread her gently. He presses light kisses to her pink flesh as she whimpers at the slow rotation of his index finger against her clit.

Struck by a devious idea, he pulls her legs further apart and shifts his head to the side, providing the camera an unobstructed view of his activities. He glances upward and finds Suzy watching him through hooded eyes, her lips parted while she pants. He turns his gaze back to the camera and throws a salacious grin towards it, drawing his tongue in a slow lick upwards, swirling the tip around her clit and slipping a single long finger inside of her. Her fingers clutch desperately at his wild hair as she calls out.

“God _fuck_ , Danny…”

He can’t help but giggle against her as he flicks his tongue once more, savoring the way she trembles and whines. He adds another finger, keeping a tortuously slow rhythm as he slides them in and out, curling them on every third motion. This is what he enjoys so much about going down on a girl; building them up and watching them come undone just from what he can do with his mouth and fingers. He swears he could probably get off just by doing this, his cock throbbing and twitching in his pants with every sweet noise Suzy makes and with every tug at his mane.

Her hands suddenly grab his jaw and force his face backwards. Her face is flushed pink, her eyes hazy. Her nails scratch at his stubble for a moment as she drags his face upwards into a rough kiss. He groans as her tongue enters his mouth and slithers against his, tasting herself. His cheeks are flushed now as well when she draws back, resting her forehead against his, tracing his chin with a single finger. Her lips curl into a smile.

“Get up here and take off your pants, Daniel,” she growls huskily, trailing a nail down his throat. He needs no further bidding as he clambers up the bed to hover over her, her leading him by his face. His fingers fumble at the drawstring on his pants for a moment before he gets it undone, and with a quick motion he shoves them down his thighs along with his boxers.

Almost immediately her warm fingers are wrapping around his length and _fuck_ he almost blows it with the first pump. With a harsh breath he grabs her wrist and stays her movement, swallowing hard and trying to keep it together. She laughs and slides her other hand down his lean chest to curl it around his waist and draw him closer, releasing his member as she does so. He allows her to guide him to hover over her more fully, his hands planted on either side of her face and his knees under her thighs from where her legs are now wrapped around his waist.

She lifts something into Dan’s line of sight; the condom. When had she grabbed it? He decides it doesn’t matter as he takes it from her with trembling fingers and opens the wrapper. A laugh drops from his lips as he looks at it and Suzy looks up at him questioningly. He holds it in her line of sight and she bursts into laughter; this particular condom was one of his many novelty rubbers, and it happened to be a ridiculous shade of hot pink.

“Arin ougtha get a kick outta this, huh?” Dan giggles down at her, unable to wipe the stupid grin from his face as he waves the contraceptive where the laptop can see and throwing a wink towards it. “This do anythin’ for ya, Hanson?”

Suzy lightly slaps his chest amid her own giggles.

“Oh my god, you’re a fucking dork,” She says breathlessly, pulling him into another hiss, her lips still curved into a grin against his own smiling mouth. They’re both still laughing softly when their lips part. Dan finally slips the condom over his length, flashing another idiotic look up at her and wiggling his eyebrows as his now bright pink member brushes her entrance.

“Jesus, Danny, quit joking around and get inside – ahhhhn!”

Her words devolve into a guttural moan as he presses into her with a smooth thrust of his hips. Her arms fly up to wrap around his neck and he drops his face into her throat, overwhelmed by the feeling of finally, _finally_ being enveloped by Suzy’s delicious warmth. She’s so fucking hot and tight around him, and it takes him a few moments of just breathing against her before he can continue. 

He lifts himself up again, looking into her enchanting green eyes with his soft brown ones. He slides one hand up to cup her soft face, brushing her bottom lip with his thumb before leaning down to kiss her tenderly, rocking his hips back a few inches before thrusting back in. He swallows the moan that bubbles from her throat, continuing to kiss her languidly while picking up a rhythm of slow thrusting.

His hand travels down her body, exploring while he works her. His fingers dance over the peaks of her breasts as they heave with her heavy breathing, trace down her ribcage and over her soft waist. He finally curls his fingers around the underside of her thigh and hikes it up over his shoulder, allowing him to drive into her deeper and at a new angle. They groan simultaneously at the new position and his pace turns to something more frantic, the slow lovemaking becoming more like rough fucking. Not that he doesn’t enjoy it; in fact saying he’s enjoying it is probably the understatement of the fucking century. With every thrust she clenches around him and he sees stars, her throaty moans mingling with his grunts of exertion as he pounds into her.

He shifts his position slightly and there’s an immediate change in her demeanor; her nails dig into his back and she gasps, head falling back as she trembles around him. He knows this reaction all too well, and before she can find the words to beg him to do it again he’s already at it, snapping his hips to hers at just the right angle to nudge that spot deep within her. Her body is tensing, trembling, her voice rising in pitch as she keens with her lips next to his ear. He groans raggedly as her nails claw at him, his own peak approaching. His abdomen is tightening, his muscles are burning. He’s so close, so very close…

“Ah, _FUCK_! Danny!!”

Suzy’s nails dig hard into Dan’s shoulders as she comes, her voice ringing out high and clear as she cries his name and her body shudders around him. Another two thrusts and he’s there with her, fireworks flashing behind his eyes as he comes, cock twitching deep inside her.  He buries his face in her neck as his hips stutter to a halt and her name rips from his throat in a loud groan.

They hold the tension for just a moment, muscles spasming, before falling limp against one another in a sweaty heap. Dan manages to weakly move his hips just enough to pull out before he flops back down, burying his face between Suzy’s breasts. She giggles breathily above him and he smiles into her soft skin, rubbing his face back and forth to tickle her with his stubble playfully, causing her giggle to trail into a squeal. Her fingers tangle in his hair and drag him upwards into a gentle kiss.

“We should do this again sometime, Mr. Sexbang,” she murmurs against his lips.

“I agree a hundred percent, Miss Berhow,” Dan breathes, pecking her one last time before rolling off and letting her slide off the bed to switch off the webcam. He takes a moment to remove the condom and toss it into the trashcan next to his bed before watching her wink at the camera and throw up a peace sign.

“Hope you enjoyed that, Arin, because I sure as fuck did. Love you, babe.”

She closes the laptop and crawls back up next to Dan, lying next to him. He pulls her to his chest tightly, nuzzling his face into her warm neck. Oh yes, this was definitely going to become a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about doing a sequel chapter from Arin's point of view... But before that I'm gong to try to finish Secrets. But I hope you guys liked this silly/sexy piece and that it'll hold you all over until the next chapter of Secrets is done!
> 
> I have a KoFi! If you like my work, please consider helping me out a bit? http://ko-fi.com/kattywolfshark


End file.
